A Rose in the Shadows
by Changement de Choses
Summary: when sonic goes off on amy what will amy do? rated k for later purposes!
1. The Beginning

**Don't own team sonic if I did shadow and Amy would be together!**

"Oh sonni-poo!" Amy shouted as she pounced on sonic. "Amy I'm not in the mood!"

Sonic said trying to control his anger. He just got done foiling another one of eggmans stupid

Devices, and all he wanted was a good night's rest but Amy was getting in the way of it so he

Has to do something about it. "Sonni-poo for our wedding we shou-"Before Amy could say

Anything sonic interrupted her. "AMY UNDERSTAND THIS I WILL NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE LOVE

OR LIKE YOU! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SAVED! DO ME A FAVOR AND QUIT THE TEAM!!" Amy

Couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought sonic loved her. She didn't want to speak.

But she hear someone speak. It sounded familiar. It was her own voice, but she could barely

Hear herself. "I don't always want to be saved and it's not my fault for falling in love with you."

But sonic didn't care he was far from sleeping now. "WELL CHANGE YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME

BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU DISGRACE TO THE HEDGEHOG RACE!" Amy was in a

rage. How dare he say she was a disgrace! And in front of everyone. "YOU KNOW WHAT SONIC,

IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH A SORRY EXCUSE OF A HEDGEHOG. A

HEDGE HOG THAT LOVES SOME ONE WHO DOESN'T LOVES THEM BACK! HOW DOES IT FEEL!!

YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT YOUR STUPID TEAM SONIC THE HEGDEHOG! AND ONE MORE THING I

HATE YOU YOU FAKER!! Amy shouted as she had tears in her eyes but this had to be done she

didn't want it to come to this but she knew she had to leave. She had to leave and come back

then when she came back she'll be better than she was before. But little did Amy know she

was being watched by someone as she ran into the woods. "AMY AMY AMY!" Rouge called

after her but she wouldn't stop running. She started after her, calling her again in hope that she

would stop and talk to her.

**Thanks for reading review and this is my second story tell me if I should make more!**


	2. The beginning pt 2

**Sorry for not updating soon. I just had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! **

**Me: Anyways on with the story. Oh SHADOW!**

**Shadow: what do you want?**

**Me: you to do the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: No**

**Me: do it or ill make you look weak and pathetic on this story**

**Shadow: Fine! Nariko does not own sonic it belongs to Sega**

**Me: now on with the story!**

Rouge POV

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" I yelled as I was looking for her. I kept on wondering around, just looking for a clue to know where she went. 'Duh' I muttered to myself.

She must have run home. As soon as I realized this I started towards Amy's apartment.

Amy POV

After running in the woods for a while I just decided to sit down and take a break. I sat on a log, just thinking. Thinking about whether I should go apologize  
to sonic for yelling at him. What I'm I thinking? Apologizing to Sonic for what… nothing? It's getting late, I should head home. As I was almost home when I thought I heard someone behind me. "Well aren't you a cute little thing?" a smooth voice called from behind me. I looked back and there stood a green hedgehog. "I couldn't help but over hear your little…. Let's call it rant." He said as he started towards me. "W-what do you want from me?" I asked timidly.

He looked at me. "Well Amelia Rose we want you obviously." I was surprised at this point I thought they might have wanted me to get to the worlds'fastest idiot. "Well what do "we" want, me to get to sonic so you can capture him? I think not I'm tired of having anything to do with Sonic." He looked at me annoyed by what u said. He decided to speak up. "You don't seem to be registering what I'm telling you. "We want YOU to come somewhere.

Somewhere that is not here." He explained to me. "Oh okay, but I want to know something." He looked confused. "Okay… umm what?" I looked at him and  
smirked. "What's your name?" he looked at me and said "the names scrouge." "Well Scrouge, as great as that offer sounds I don't want to go." Scrouges expression turned from emotionless to furious. "Well Pinky it's not a request, its authority telling you to! Now come on!" he said with venom in his voice.

"Who are you grabbing like that let go of me!" I shouted at him along with a kick to his so called "family jewels" with all the strength I could muster. Which I thought wasn't enough but was enough to bring him to his knees. I started sprinting towards my home. As I was running with all my luck I tripped on a I heard something creeping up behind me. As fast I could got up and tried to run. Before I could run something grab my arm.

Once I felt the warm flesh on mine, I started to swing my arms around. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Rose quit hitting me." I humored to the request and stopped. Once I stopped I looked to see who grabbed me. It was Shadow. Before I could say anything shadow spoke up. "Rose are you okay." "I'm fine Shadow." I said to the ultimate life form. "Glad to hear that. Anyways let's get you home."**(A/N was shadow ooc right there or was it just me?) **Just as we were about to leave, I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear. "I can't let you do that Pinky."

**Who was the voice? I think you guys know who it was. Any ways I apologize to the people that were waiting so long for me to update. Plz read and comment just wanted to let you know that i really tried to make these chapters long it looked long enough on the piece of paper and when i typed it. so i apologize for such horrible writing tell me what you guys think so far**


End file.
